Hitherto, iron-based powder compositions for powder metallurgy have been produced by a mixing method in which alloying powders such as copper, graphite, and iron phosphide powders, are mixed with an iron powder, and according to the necessity, in addition to the powders for improving the machinability a lubricant such as zinc stearate, aluminium stearate, and lead stearate is mixed. Such a lubricant has been adopted in view of a homogeneous mixing with a metal powder, an easy decomposition and a removability at the time of sintering.
Recently, as a requirement of higher strength for sintering manufactures is increased, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette (Kokai) Hei. 2-156002, Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) Hei. 7-103404, U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,185 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,630, there is proposed a warm compaction technology which permits higher density and higher strength of compacts by means of performing a compaction while metal powders are heated. It is considered for the lubricant used in such a compaction procedure that a lubricity at the time of heating is important as well as the homogeneous mixing with a metal powder, the easy decomposition and the removability at the time of sintering.
Specifically, a mixing of mixtures of a plurality of lubricants having mutually different melting points with metal powders serves, at the time of a warm compaction, to melt part of the lubricants, uniformly spread the lubricants between iron and/or alloying metal particles, and decrease frictional resistances among the particles and between a compact and dies, so that a compactibility is improved.
However, such a metal powder composition involves the following drawbacks. First, a raw material mixture undergoes segregation. Regarding the segregation, since the metal powder composition contains powders having different sizes, shapes and densities, segregation occurs readily during transport after mixing and upon charging the powder composition into hoppers, or upon discharging the powder composition from the hoppers or during molding treatments. For example, it is well known that segregation of a mixture of iron-based powder and graphite powder occurs within a transport vehicle owing to vibrations during trucking, so that the graphite powder rises to the top. It is also known as to graphite charged into a hopper that the concentration of graphite powder differs at the beginning, middle, and end of the discharging operation from the hopper owing to segregation within the hopper.
These segregations cause fluctuations in the composition of products of the powder metallurgy; fluctuations in dimensional changes and strength become large, and this causes the production of inferior products.
The flow rate of the powder composition increases as a result of the increased specific surface area of the mixture, since graphite and other powders are fine powders. Such increases in flow rate is disadvantageous because it decreases the production speed of green compacts by decreasing charging speed of the powder composition into die cavities for compaction.
As technologies for preventing segregation of such a powder composition, there are known methods based on selection of an appropriate binder as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette (Kokai) Sho. 56-136901 and Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) Sho. 58-28321. However, these methods involve such a drawback that if the quantity of binder added is increased so that segregation of the powder composition is sufficiently improved, the flow rate of the powder composition is increased.
The present inventors proposed, in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette (Kokai) Hei. 1-165701 and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette (Kokai) Hei. 2-47201, methods in which a melt composed of the combination of an oil and a metal soap or wax, melted together is selected as a binder. These methods make it possible to sufficiently reduce segregation of a powder composition and dust generation, and also to improve the flowability. However, these methods involve such a problem that the flowability of the powder composition varies with the passage of time owing to means for preventing segregation mentioned above. Hence, the present inventors developed a method in which a melt composed of the combination of a high-melting point of oil and a metal soap, melted together is selected as a binder, as proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette (Kokai) Hei. 2-57602. According to this method, the melt has a small change of elapse, and a change of elapse of flow rate of the powder composition is reduced. However, this method involves another drawback such that apparent density of the powder composition varies, since a high-melting point of saturated fatty acid of solid state and a metal soap are mixed with iron-based powders at the room temperature.
In order to solve this problem, the present inventors proposed, in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette (Kokai) Hei. 3-162502, a method in which after a surface of the iron-based powder is coated with a fatty acid, an additive material is adhered to the surface of the iron-based powder by means of a melted-together binder composed of a fatty acid and a metal soap, and further a metal soap is added to the outer surface of the iron-based powder.